


Son and his Yoo

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (i guess), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Suicide, fluffy content I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “Oh, my love.” Kihyun cries, caressing the older’s face. “This is so unfair, my dearest. The moment I have you back I lose you.” He sobs. “Had the world not been so cruel I’d have you smiling to me right now, back in my arms as we fled this place so we could be happy.”Prompt: Romeo &JulietRomeo





	Son and his Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Oswald 11
> 
> Since in Romeo & Juliet they were both teens and Juliet was 13 (yikes Shakespeare) and I don't want to write minors doing many of the things they do here, Kihyun will be 19 and Hyunwoo is going to be 20, almost 21 (not in Korean age plz)  
> And some stuff will be changed here, since they're both males, I'll take some liberties, but I'll try to leave the plot as close to the original as possible (and in 6k words).  
> -  
> I have actually read Romeo & Juliet when I was younger, but I don't remember it for some reason, so I'll be heavily basing myself on research bc I ain't reading that shit again. Or watching one of the movies.
> 
> (I didn't write this in a very formal language because since I'm not a native speaker, it could end up comically bad lmao, but pretend this happened in the same time period as the original story)

“Oh, Changkyun, I just can’t stand it.” Cries the older male. “Why doesn’t he love me? Why must he step on my heart with his delicate feet?”

“If you start talking about his feet again, I swear to the Lord, I will stab you.” The younger complains. “Stop with this, you’ve been stuck up on Baekhyun for two weeks, and he barely even spares you a glance.”

“I can’t stand the thought of not having him to myself.” Kihyun says with a pained expression. “You need to understand this.”

The younger rolls his eyes, and punches Kihyun on the arm. “Get a hold of yourself. Have some pride in your bones, he doesn’t care about you.” He says in annoyance.

“Why in God’s name did you punch me, you brat?”

“I’ve heard there’ll be a masquerade ball tonight. Yoongi was telling me this morning.” Changkyun starts, ignoring the older’s complaints. “We should go, and you’ll meet someone there to fancy and maybe take to bed, and then you’ll get over this ridiculous one-sided infatuation with someone who barely knows of your existence.”

“He knows I exist you idiot.” Kihyun pushes him. “I’ve seen he look at me before, once.”

“Once. My point right there. He wasn’t even impressed enough for a second glance.”

“Why must you use such hurtful words?” Frowns the older.

Changkyun sighs. “Because you’re being irrational. Come to the masquerade, it’ll be fun.”

“I refuse to let myself fall into temptation of being with someone other than Baekhyun. I’ll pursue him, and you can’t stop me.” Kihyun insist, sending a nasty glare at the younger’s direction before he walks off.

Changkyun groans, and follows him. He tries his best on convincing, but the older has his mind set on enamouring Baekhyun, and won’t give in. They walk up to the older’s family’s home, where they meet Yoongi, who seems to be coming back too. He briefly complains about having had a bad encounter with a man named Hoseok from the Son house, but doesn’t give them details, preferring to intrude in their previous subject. Changkyun explains that Kihyun has refused to come to the masquerade with them, to which the other man complains.

“You know, I heard Baekhyun is going?” Yoongi says absentmindedly. “I thought you wanted a good opportunity to approach him.”

“What are you doing?!” Questions Changkyun in horror.

“Baekhyun is coming?” Kihyun’s face lights up, and his eyes widen. “You should have told me sooner. This is just the perfect opportunity to meet with my beloved.”

“No, if he’s coming then you should just stay home.” Changkyun insists.

“Nonsense. I’ll go see if I have a mask for it right away.” He brushes him off, and walks into the house.

The younger male turns to Yoongi with annoyance in his face. “What did you just do?! I thought we were trying to get him to-”

“I lied.” The older interrupts. “Baekhyun isn’t coming.”

Changkyun straightens up. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Yoongi chuckles. “You overestimate me. My cousin will find someone pretty enough and maybe find a way to lay them, and he’ll be good as new, just like with the person before Baekhyun.” He pats the younger on the shoulder. “Go get yourself a mask, we have somewhere to be tonight.”

He then leaves too, leaving a dumbfounded Changkyun on the pavement.

 

That evening, the three men walk into the big ballroom, and Kihyun has his mind set on finding Baekhyun at all costs. They disperse, Yoongi going to find something to eat, Changkyun maybe spotting a friend, and Kihyun looking for a man who isn’t even attending.

It’s short lived. He looks around for maybe ten minutes, then he finds something else. Another figure, a tall and broad man dressed in a beautiful dark red, his clothes well tailored and fitting him graciously, the mask over his face also red, covering half of it and leaving his plump lips to show. He is perhaps the most beautiful creature Kihyun has laid his eyes upon. And so, he approaches.

The man seems to notice him too, dressed in navy blue and with a silver mask covering the upper half of his face. His eyes don’t leave the shorter male as he approaches.

“May I have this dance?” Kihyun questions.

He seems to be shy, hesitant, and Kihyun wonders if he’s ever been approached like this by another man before. “You may,” he speaks, and his voice is beautiful, smooth like honey, sweet sounding, and Kihyun wants to drown in it.

Kihyun motions for the taller to follow, and he does, trying to act natural as they leave the ballroom and walk outside. The smaller man seems content with where they’ve found themselves, but the other has a better idea, and takes him by the hand to lead them around the manor. Kihyun spots it before they’re stepping up onto it; a gazebo.

The bigger and yet gracious man turns around to him, and waits. The music can still be heard from outside, but it’s not as loud, and Kihyun feels like it’s better like this, so he can focus only on the person in front of him. He approaches.

They dance, and it’s mostly silent. The two men stare at each other as they twirl around, seemingly unable to find the words they wish they would, looking at each other like they’re seeing the stars for the first time, and somehow they are. Kihyun’s arm around the man’s midriff tightens, and so does the taller’s hand on his hip. He doesn’t want to let go. In that moment, any recollection of Baekhyun having ever been in his heart was gone, and there was only this beauty for his eyes to grace themselves with, and hopefully more.

He runs his hand up his torso, and lets his other arm wrap around the man’s neck, and his fingers tangle in his hair. It seems to affect the other man, as he stops dancing, and leans in slightly. “How may I call you?”

“Hyunwoo,” the man says, in his beautiful honey voice.

“I’m Kihyun, Hyunwoo. You may call me yours,” he mutters.

Hyunwoo leans in and presses their lips together, softly, and Kihyun sighs against his mouth dreamily. It feels too good.

But it’s short lived, as there’s a sound of a voice calling someone out, and they pull back from each other, allarmed, only to find out it was directed at them.

“What is this?!” Asks a man walking up to them, wearing a white mask. As muscular man, broader than Hyunwoo, but not as tall. “Hyunwoo? What the hell?!”

“Hoseok, I can explain,” the other says, stepping forward. “We were just-”

“Disgracing the name of our family, that’s what you’re doing, Son Hyunwoo,” the man called Hoseok roars.

Kihyun’s even more alarmed. That explains why the man’s name seemed familiar. He’s the heir of the Son family, promised to be married to some woman. His heart hurts.

The man tries to get to him. He reaches for Kihyun, and the smaller one dodges him easily. Hoseok dives for him again, but Hyunwoo holds him. Hoseok doesn’t seem to want to fight him, so he doesn’t struggle as he’s held back.

“Go!” He says.

“But-” Kihyun tries.

“Go! Now!” Hyunwoo insists, and this time the shorter listens, running out of the gazebo and towards the ballroom to find his cousin and friend so that they can leave.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Hoseok asks, freeing himself from his cousin.

“Please don’t tell. You know what’ll happen.” Hyunwoo begs.

The older seems to be debating it. “If you don’t see him anymore, I won’t tell.” He says.

Hyunwoo feels his heart break. “Fine. I won’t.”

He’s not sure if he believes on himself. He excuses himself out of the ball, and goes up to his room.

 

“Come on, Kihyun, we need to go!” Changkyun insists as he tries to pull the older man with him so that the three of them can flee the party, aware of what’s gone down between the young Yoo and the heir of the Son family. But as they walk by the orchard that separates the street from the garden, he has another thought.

“I need to do something. You guys go.” He says.

“Are you serious?” Yoongi questions in disbelief.

“Yes. Go!” He insists, hushedly, motioning for them to keep going as he turns around and runs towards the orchard. He finds a way to jump over it, and lands on the garden, that part of the house quiet due to most residents being at the ball. He hides behind a tree, and tries to have a good look at inside the manor, when he hears it.

“Kihyun? Kihyun, I need to see you.” His voice so sweet, calling for his name like in his dreams. “Where are you, Kihyun?”

He gives in, walks out from behind the tree and into the other’s view, finally seeing him without the mask on, and relishing on his beauty. “I’m here, my beloved.” He says, moving so that he’s under the balcony Hyunwoo finds himself in. “I’ve been thinking of you. Are you in trouble?”

“No, my cousin said if I don’t see you again he won’t tell on me.” The other says.

“So is this a goodbye?” Asks the man on the garden with a hurt expression.

“I don’t want it to be.” Hyunwoo confesses. “I felt alive dancing with you. You are so beautiful and so kind and my heart sings when I am with you.”

“Oh my love, I feel exactly the same. It hurts me not to be in your arms right now.” Kihyun tells him. “I can’t bare to be without you.”

“You don’t have to.” Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Let’s meet. Every night, right around this time as everyone else will be asleep. I’ll come call for you when it’s safe.”

“Anything to see you again, my beauty.” Kihyun smiles bright at him. “I earn for our next meeting, but for now I shall go.”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Questions the man on the balcony.

“Yes. If I’m not back then you can be sure I’m dead, for I wish nothing more than to see you again.”

“Then I wish for you to be back. My heart wouldn’t be able to take it. You’d take me to the afterlife with you.”

“That won’t be necessary, my beloved.” Kihyun shakes his head with a chuckle. “I promise.”

 

And so every night around the same time, when everyone else was asleep, Kihyun would jump over the orchard, and wait for Hyunwoo to call for him to they could see each other, and profess their love like no other.

They talked about themselves, their lives, and how they earned so ardently to be together. Hyunwoo confided his relationship with the Yoo to his nurse Minhyuk, who seemed to be amused at the forbidden love held by the two young men.

Soon, they decide to marry. No words from either side would change their minds, and they swore their love was so strong it didn’t matter they had just met. Kihyun was nineteen, he was an adult already, and had the right to make his own choices in such matters. His beloved was older than him, soon to be twenty-one, and so even more entitled to choose for himself.

Minhyuk had been Hyunwoo’s accomplice, helping him hide a ladder by the vines next to the balcony, so that the man would be able to climb down and meet Kihyun on their wedding night. The younger male was friends with a priest that had accepted to marry them, Friar Jooheon, and they would be meeting him late at night in the church.

“Come on, darling, be careful.” Kihyun smiles as the bigger man climbs down the ladder.

“Sweetheart, I know how to use a ladder, thank you.” Huffs the older, brushing his clothes. They are both dressed in white, the most appropriate garments they owned for such special occasion.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, hyung.” The younger smiles fondly.

Hyunwoo moves forward and cups the shorter’s face with his hands, looking into his eyes before claiming his lips. Kihyun holds onto the older’s wrists and caresses his skin with his thumb as they share a passionate kiss, one they have been longing for.

“We need to go.” Says the older, pulling away, and Kihyun takes one whole second to open his eyes, relishing on the taste of his lover’s lips. He nods.

They both jump over the orchard, and find their way to the church, trying an alternative route that won’t have them seen by any acquaintance of theirs. Jooheon accepts them in with a dimpled and kind smile, and Hyunwoo automatically likes him. They kneel in front of him, and hear as he says his sacred words of matrimony, tying them together as they both speak as they’re supposed to. He blesses them, and they seal it with a kiss, smiling so wide their cheeks hurt.

Kihyun walks Hyunwoo home, but at some point the sun starts to rise, and to avoid the risk of being seen together, they kiss farewell, and Kihyun walks the way to his own home while Hyunwoo does the same.

 

Kihyun is over the moon. He is married to the love of his life, and his heart is so full it could burst. He talks about it dreamily, to Changkyun, who at this point can’t stand to be around him anymore, and to his cousin Yoongi, who only endures it because he has no other choice.

“He’s the love of my life, Yoongi. I can’t wait to see him again tonight, and kiss every inch of his beautiful body, have him hold me, and hold him back, and to-”

“If you become more graphic I’ll have to directly throw myself into the river.” The older threatens.

“Is that jealousy because I’ve found love and you’re still alone and bitter?” Teases the other male.

“I swear to-”

“And who do we have here?” Asks a voice Kihyun sadly recognizes. “Two of the worst people I have had the unfortune to meet.” Says Hoseok, staring at the both of them with a nasty glare.

“What do you want, you nasty creature?” Questions Yoongi in annoyance.

“Such brave words for a man who’s ran away from me in our last encounter.” Spits the older.

“This is unnecessary.” Kihyun intervenes.

“I didn’t run away from you, I was sparing your miserable life.”

“I’ll deal with you later, Min. My problem here is with your idiotic cousin.” Hoseok turns to Kihyun. “Do you think I am not aware that you’ve not given up on the pathetic notion that something could ever happen between you and my cousin? He’s promised to someone else.”

“That is none of your business. I don’t want trouble.” Kihyun says through gritted teeth, incredibly bothered by the words, but knowing he can’t get into conflict with Hoseok as they are now from the same family.

“Do I look like I care, Yoo? You either face me and die like a man, or you’ll die from my sword like a dog.” Roars the older, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the younger man in front of him. _“En guarde.”_

“I’m not going to duel you, Hoseok.” Kihyun stays firm, hands up in surrender.

“Oh, for the love of God.” Yoongi huffs, pushing his cousin aside and pulling out his own sword. “I won’t let you ruin the name of our family by dying a coward, Kihyun.”

“Then you’ll die yourself.” Hoseok says.

Kihyun feels panic bubbling up inside him, and tries to get in between both men. It is enough to have Yoongi pulling back, but not Hoseok, who in a swift and sharp motion, stabs the other man in the heart, right under Kihyun’s arm.

The Yoo watches as his cousin falls to the floor, clutching his bloody chest and giving out his last breath. He shouts in anger, hurt, and disbelief, and pulls out his own sword before Hoseok can react, slicing through his middle with the blade.

Lee Hoseok falls to the floor. That day, Kihyun loses two family members, and his freedom.

The guards take him to court, and the emperor sentences him to a life-long exile in Jeju island. He hurts, aches, both from the loss of his cousin, and the knowledge this means he won’t be able to see Hyunwoo in quite some time.

That night, with the help of Friar Jooheon, he arranges to escape to the Son residence. Minhyuk, the nurse, is waiting for him, and assists him on getting to the garden and balcony safe. He climbs up the ladder, reaching for Hyunwoo as soon as he can, and the bigger man pulls him up swiftly in desperation, both falling backwards onto the balcony, and falling into a fit of giggles in each other’s arms at the ridiculousness of the moment.

“My love, I’ve earned for you. For your touch. I fear this is the last time I’ll see you.” Confesses Kihyun.

“Don’t say that, darling. Please, anything but that.” Hyunwoo begs, holding onto Kihyun as they both walk towards the older’s bed, and they fall onto is amidst kisses and promises of eternal love, stripping down to nude and holding onto each other.

They consummate their marriage, in between sweaty bodies and desperate kisses, hushed words and pleasured noises, they have their hearts bare, just like their bodies.

 

The next morning has them both in tears. Kihyun promises to do everything to be able to see the older male again, and Hyunwoo just the same. They hold onto each other until it’s impossible for Kihyun to stay for another minute, and kiss one more time farewell before he climbs down the balcony so that he can go.

Hyunwoo waves from the distance, and watches his lover go until he disappears from view, his heart crying at the loss of him.

Kihyun is taken to Jeju island the next day, and Hyunwoo cries in the solitude of his room.

 

“Mother, did you ask for me?” Questions the Son heir as he walks into his mother’s reading room.

“Yes, in fact I have.” She smiles, motioning for him to sit, and so he does. “You see, my son. After the loss of your cousin, your father has been worried for the future of the family. And so, we along with the Kim family, have decided you are to marry Dasom as soon as possible.”

The man is at a loss of words. “I thought her father had requested for her to only be married at the age of twenty-one?” He asks.

“Yes, that was indeed his initial wish, but due to the recent events, we all agree the sooner we unite forces and provide for your heir, the better.” She smiles, patting his arm. “There is no time to lose, my son. Not when barbarians like that Yoo boy are out there waiting to ruin us.”

Hyunwoo nods slowly, unsure of how to react at the news. He excuses himself, and walks into his room in desperation. He calls for Minhyuk, who attends to him in less than a minute, in clear worry.

“Is there something wrong?” The younger male questions.

“They want me to marry Dasom in four days.” He says frantically. “This cannot be happening. I am already married. I’m married to the love of my life, I can’t permit this.”

Minhyuk breathes in slowly. “Didn’t he kill your cousin, though, master?” He questions.

“Yes.” Hyunwoo sighs. “In fact he did, and I’ve debated over it before we consummated our marriage the day before yesterday. He killed one of mine, but Hoseok also killed his own. And my duty is to my husband in the first place. I am loyal to him, even after what’s happened to my dear cousin.”

The nurse hurts in grief and anger. He had loved Hoseok. They had shared a romance, short lived as they couldn’t be together since being males, and Hoseok had a duty to fill with his family, but Minhyuk had never stopped loving him. The bitterness that filled his heart at the knowledge Hyunwoo had managed to marry his lover and said man had killed his own beloved was of the nastiest kind.

“Well, then. We shall find a way for you to leave and find your beloved Kihyun.” He suggests. “Do you think there might be an alternative?”

Hyunwoo perks up. “I think I know someone who could help.”

And so the next day Hyunwoo asks for his parents to excuse him of his duties, as he’s felt the sudden call to confess himself that day, and would like to attend the church. He’s excused easily, and both he and Minhyuk go to the encounter of Friar Jooheon.

“I might have a solution for you, Hyunwoo.” He says.

“Please, anything. I can’t marry Dasom.” Hyunwoo pleads.

“This will require quite some plotting. You shall listen to me.” The clergyman requests, and Hyunwoo nods quickly. “There is an elixir which will give you the appearance of being deceased for some hours. You will drink this the night before your wedding with the Kim lady, and they will find you dead. They’ll bring you to me, and i’ll hide your body until you wake up. I’ll have Friar Gunhee take a message down to Jeju so that Kihyun will come to your encounter, and you’ll both run away from Gwangju.”

“So my family will think I am dead.” He says slowly.

“Yes. This is a price you’ll have to pay. You are both men who had the unhappiness of finding love in each other, and the world is completely and strictly against it. There is no route you both could take in which you wouldn’t have to make sacrifices to be together.” The priest says, and it his bluntness cuts through Hyunwoo’s heart like a knife, as it is all true.

“I accept this. I need to be with him or I’ll die. He is the air in my lungs and the blood in my veins. I’ll do anything.” He agrees, putting a hand to his heart.

“I’ll provide for the elixir. Do you have someone who could fetch it for you? An accomplice?”

“Minhyuk can do it. He’ll take it, and he’ll keep the secret.” Hyunwoo says. “I’ll me married in three days. The day after tomorrow, I’ll take the elixir, and I’ll be dead to the world.” He declares solemnly, taking those painful words as the promise he’ll be reunited with his love.

 

It seems to go smoothly. The next day, Minhyuk leaves to get the elixir, and Hyunwoo meets the Kim family as if he’s entirely pleased to be marrying their daughter. He becomes fairly friendly with Hyungwon, who happens to be Dasom’s cousin, the son of her father’s sister. He feels bad in a way, knowing he won’t be able to know the other man better and become his friend, as in a few hours he’ll be found dead.

Then he is met with the news that since both he and Dasom had gotten along well already, the marriage was to be the following day. Hyunwoo panics, absolutely not ready for the news, and that night he alerts Minhyuk about his change of plans, and drinks the elixir right before bed.

He is found dead by the nurse the following morning, and his body is taken to the Son family’s cript by the mourning parents after the proper funeral. The whole city mourns the loss of the good man the heir had been.

 

Friar Gunhee isn’t the one to alert Kihyun of the not-so-tragic news, no. Changkyun is the one who informs his friend of the fact his husband had been found dead that morning.

The young Yoo is overcome with sadness and grief that sicken him. He ignores any laws that are against it, and takes upon himself to going back to Gwangju, and seeing his lover one last time before he’s put away forever.

 

Friar Jooheon readies Hyunwoo’s body inside the tomb, worried about Kihyun’s whereabouts as the man hadn’t arrived to meet with his husband yet. He takes upon himself to keep guard of the cript and have Hyunwoo safe until he does. Hyungwon arrives not late after, and he takes in flowers to leave by the outer side of the tomb. Minhyuk passes by him as he explains he’ll be readying the body for the burial, and they both share words of grief at the loss of the Son heir.

Hyunwoo wakes up, unsure of his surroundings at first, sitting up in confusion a few seconds before Minhyuk is there by his side, asking him how he feels.

Outside, Kihyun finally arrives at the tomb, and has the misfortune of meeting Hyungwon outside of the tomb, with flowers in his hands and saying a prayer for his deceased loved one. The Chae recognizes him as the man who had killed Lee Hoseok, and they end up dueling. Kihyun, with all the rage in his body as he griefs the loss of his beloved, ends up killing the man.

He only arrives into the tomb in time to see Hyunwoo lying down and struggling to breathe, not actually dead but not far from it. He runs to the man, falling to his knees and reaching for him, who cries and clings onto him once he’s in his arms. “My love. You’re alive!” Kihyun cries, cradling him. “I thought you had left me.” He shakes his head.

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo gasps out. “I love you, my darling. I’m so happy to see you.” He says, painly. He chokes on his own words, clutching onto the younger male as he struggles to stay alive.

Kihyun frowns, wondering what is happening, going into a panicked mode. He spots a frask, which he surely recognizes as poison used to exterminate pests like rats. No, this cannot be.

He clutches onto the older male, and he cries harder, begging for him to hold on, and calling desperately for help. Hyunwoo goes limp in his hold, tears running down his face, and Kihyun’s heart hurts so much he wonders if he’s dying of heartbreak.

Jooheon walks into the tomb in confusion, and barely has the time to process everything as he’s rushing Kihyun to leave and run with him, claiming the watch was warned he had escaped Jeju and was in the tomb, holding the body of the Son heir. But Kihyun refuses to go, claiming he can’t leave Hyunwoo behind. The priest flees on his own.

“Oh, my love.” Kihyun cries, caressing the older’s face. “This is so unfair, my dearest. The moment I have you back I lose you.” He sobs. “Had the world not been so cruel I’d have you smiling to me right now, back in my arms as we fled this place so we could be happy.”

He reaches for the dagger in his belt, clutching it’s handle as he stares into the lifeless face of his husband, now long gone into a land where the stars in his eyes don’t shine. “I’ll meet you on the other size, my darling. Wait for me.” He cries harder, his vision blurry from the tears. He takes the dagger, and with one last deep breath punctures his middle with the sharp blade.

Kihyun screams in pain, and twists the blade inside his own body, choking and crying in desperation as he feels the blood leaving his body and taking his life away with it. He leans in onto Hyunwoo’s lifeless carcass, and whispers. “And with this kiss, I die.” Before sealing their lips one last time. He chokes on blood, coming up his throat, and his vision is foggy before it all turns to black.

 

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things:_

_Some shall be pardon’d, and some punished:_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of a Son and his Yoo._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the order of the ending bc I wanted Kihyun to be the one who dies last  
> I'm sorry I had to turn Minhyuk evil for that lmao  
> -  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> -  
> Btw if anyone was wondering, this is how I adapted the characters:  
> Montague - Kihyun  
> Capulet - Hyunwoo  
> Nurse - Minhyuk  
> Rosaline - Baekhyun  
> Paris - In a way, both Dasom and Hyungwon  
> Benvolio - Changkyun  
> Friar Lawrence - Jooheon  
> Tybalt - Hoseok  
> Mercutio - Yoongi  
> Friar John - Gunhee


End file.
